Dakusei
by Chocolate Kangoo
Summary: L'histoire -plus ou moins- formidable d'un fantôme, un reflet et quelques sauveurs de monde qui n'ont jamais rien demandés à personne.
1. Chapitre I

T pour le langage plus que fleuris de ma chère Datura, et pour les têtes qui risquent de tomber =3

Genre : Romance, action, manque d'humour total -j'suis pas drôle, mais c'est pas faute d'essayer-

Warning : yaoi, yuri, fautes de français et mentions de meurtres

Disclaimer : Seul Datura et l'_Autre_ sont à moi. Mitsuko appartient à une amie qui m'a gentiment obligée à la mettre dans cette fic.

Bref, bonne lecture ~

* * *

« Fantôme : Signe évident d'une frayeur interne. »

_Ambrose Bierce_

J'ai mal. C'est une douleurs diffuse, sourde, pas vraiment insupportable mais toujours présente. Une douleurs lancinante, comme une brûlure. Comme si j'avais été brûler à l'intérieur. C'est sûrement le cas, d'ailleurs. J'ai froid, aussi. C'est léger, mais persistant. Une brise glacée s'est engouffrée dans mes veines pour transformer mon corps en glace. Paradoxale, non ?

Mais, surtout...

Je me sens seule. Abandonnée, un peu perdue, un peu triste, et bien trop isolée. Vous savez, ces gens qui errent dans les ténèbres de leur esprit, quand leur corps est immobilisé dans le coma ? Ils ressentent sûrement la même chose.

Et tout cela, non-stop depuis de trop longs mois. Je n'arrive plus à compter les secondes. Elle ne s'écoulent pas, elle s'écroulent, se brise sur le sol et disparaissent dans le néant.

Ah, ce sont de bien sombres pensées ! Mais que voulez-vous, la solitude et l'enfermement on ce genre d'effet sur les gens. Je n'ai plus personne à qui parler depuis bien longtemps, malheureusement...

Le silence me pèse de plus en plus. Je me décolle du mur contre lequel je m'étais adossée et m'approche du l'unique porte de la pièce. Je colle mon oreille dessus : des bruits de pas, très léger, s'infiltre entre les barreaux de la lucarne.

« -Quelqu'un vient, lâche une voix toute proche, rendue rauque par le manque de paroles.

-Je sais. C'est un scientifique ?

-Non. »

Au fond, je ne suis pas si seule que ça. Mais ma propre compagnie ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, et en plus, je ne suis pas bavarde. Enfin, si, mais non. Et puis merde, c'est magique, c'est tout.

« -Il sent la poudre, le sang et la poussière », continue _l'Autre_. Lentement, je tourne la tête vers son origine, et rencontre le regard inexpressif de mon reflet. _L'Autre_ me sourit, de son sourire acide et moqueur qui tranche avec ses yeux neutres. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses qui me font trembler, et je peux même les compter sur une main. _Elle_ en fait partie.

« -On cherche quoi dans ce foutoir, exactement ? »

Je ne connais pas cette voix. Serais-ce un nouveau scientifique ? Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. Les fous ne sentent pas la poudre, ils ne savent même pas utiliser une arme ! C'est l'inconnu que l'_Autre _a sentit.

« -Des survivants. Ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche. »

Ils...Nous cherchent ? Cool ! Je vais peut être sortir, enfin.

« -On aurait du laisser ce chercheur en vie, il nous aurait aidé. »

Ils ont tués...merde !

« -A TERRE ! »

Je ne sais pas si ils m'ont entendu, mais qu'importe. Je me jette au sol, et l'instant d'après, le bruit terrible d'une explosion emplis mes oreilles. Avant d'avoir pu voir le moindre mur s'écrouler, je sais déjà que si je survie, ce ne sera pas en étant consciente. Mon esprit pare la situation avec une étonnante efficacité...en m'envoyant dans les vapes. J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu, tient.

_« Putain, les cons, ils avaient piégés le labo' avec des explosifs. Heureusement que cette meuf nous a prévenue._

_-Je me demande ce qu'ils lui ont fait. »_

Ils ont dû me trouver. Du moins, j'espère. Si ils sont tombés sur l'_Autre..._ Je préfère ne pas y penser.

« _Okay, on s'casse Vincent._

_-...Je voudrais d'abord voir si des documents ont survécus. _

_-On se rejoins à l'entrée. »_

Des pas s'éloignent, d'autres se rapprochent. Je tente de bouger un doigts, ma main, tout mon bras...Ça marche, parfait. Il ne m'ont pas trouvés : ils l'ont trouvés_ Elle. _Si l'un d'eux me voit, peut être serais-je une copie à ses yeux, alors je vais plutôt me faire la malle. Et ne surtout pas penser au moyen qu'_Elle_ a utilisée pour s'échapper du miroir. La liberté m'appelle et je n'aime pas la faire attendre.

J'ouvre les yeux : j'ai un bras écrasé par un morceau de mur, mais sinon je suis entière. Prochaine mission : me relever. Sans me casser le bras de préférence. En tout cas, je ne sais pas si c'est lui qui est engourdis ou que sais-je encore, mais je n'ai pas mal. C'est bueno ça. En fait, j'ai mal nul part. Ma bonne étoile est enfin sortie de cure de désintox' ?

Blague à part, un coup de pied bien placé déplace juste assez la pierre pour que je me lève. Je peux mieux faire, mais on va pas s'attarder sur mes capacités à envoyer des cailloux loin de moi à coup de rangers, si ?

…

Attendez.

C'est une arme qui me fixe de ses trois petits yeux dangereux ?

…

C'est une arme.

Fuck.

« -Qui es-tu ? »

Cette voix...Elle ne me fait pas peur. Mais je sens quelque chose d'autre dans ce calme froid, un quelque chose que je n'avais jamais entendu que dans l'intonation d'une neutralité maladive de l'_Autre_. Vous savez, ce petit indice qu'une personne n'est pas fréquentable, sinon dangereuse ? Cependant, c'est si infirme que je me demande si je dois vraiment me méfier. A méditer. Pour le moment, j'ai un triple canon de pistolet pointé sur mon cerveau.

« -Bonne question. Moi non plus, je ne sais plus trop qui je suis, ces derniers temps, mais je vous appellerais quand j'en saurais plus, histoire vous tenir au courant. Vous pourriez baisser cette arme, maintenant, s'il vous plait ? »

La réponse ne lui va pas, à entendre le chien de l'arme qui claque dans un sons désagréablement porteur d'une mort sûre et prochaine.

« -D'accord, d'accord ! Je m'appelle Datura...Stain . J'ai... ans, j'suis de groupe sanguin AB, metuezpasjevousensupplais ! »

Ça se voit pas, mais normalement je suis très calme. C'est juste que là, je suis un peu sur le point de me faire tirer dessus comme un cible de fête foraine. Putain d'étoile junkie. Jamais là quand on a vraiment besoins d'elle. Enfin, je vois le métal qui s'éloigne de moi, promettant la sauvegarde de mon intégrité physique pour quelques minutes encore.

« -Tu...ressemble beaucoup à la fille que nous venons de récupérer. »

Ah, toi aussi tu trouve ? Ça se pourrait que vous soyez tombés sur mon reflet maléfique, qui se révèle aussi être une sorte de créature maléfique voulant détruire le monde. Mais bon ce n'est pas très important, ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, sérieusement, vous pensez que je vais lui sortir ça ? Je préfère encore me taire. Mieux vaut passer pour un con qu'ouvrir la bouche et confirmer tout les doutes, comme on dit.

Devant mes yeux, c'est cette fois une main que je vois. Une main gantée de cuir noir, tendu sans animosité dans ma direction. Seulement une certaine tension, à première vue. Je la saisis lentement, de peur qu'il ne me fasse une super prise de je-ne-sais quel art martial utaïen -et Gaia sait que je hais les arts martiaux utaïen-. Mais non, il se contente d'empoigner fermement mon poignet et de me tirer en avant pour m'aider à me mettre debout. Tandis que je chasse la poussière, le plâtre et le ciment de mes habits, je me lance dans la dure entreprise qu'est d'engager la conversation avec une personne aussi silencieuse. L'_Autre_ avait tendance à m'ignorer, je prie pour qu'il ne soit pas aussi asocial.

« -Merci pour l'aide. »

Aucune réponse. C'est bien partit.

« -Tu t'appelle comment ?

-Vincent. Vincent Valentine. »

Surprise -il m'a répondu !-, je redresse la tête. Il est pas moche, il faut l'avouer, avec ses longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux carmins et son corps svelte. Si il n'avait pas un flingue au côté et une main griffus à la place du bras, je le trouverais même charmant. Mais entre Mignon et Flippant, il n'y a qu'un pas.

Lui regarde droit devant lui. Il commence déjà à s'éloigner.

« -Attend ! »

Il s'arrête et tourne la tête vers moi. Mais quelle tête de dépressif, je vous jure...

« -Où vas-tu ? »

Son haussement d'épaule désinvolte m'arrache un grondement. Vieux frigide, va ! Nous déambulons ainsi dans les couloirs de longues minutes, sous un silence plus ou moins pesant. Quand il marche, j'entends le cliquetis de son arme, mais aussi celui de son bras métallique. C'est...étrange. Pourtant, il est très discret, mais un paradoxe de plus ou de moins aujourd'hui, ça ne m'achèveras pas, hm ?

« -Ah, Vince' ! »

Un blond, une clope au bec, attend devant le laboratoire en ruine, les bras croisés. Mon double est assit -plutôt avachit, je dirais- contre un arbre, les yeux fermés. Je sais qu'elle est parfaitement consciente, cette enfoirée. Elle aime ça, passer pour une jeune fille fragile. Normale, aussi, quand on y pense. J'entends vaguement Cidre -quoi, c'est pas son nom ? J'aurais pariée, pourtant, que c'est ainsi que Vincent l'a appelé!- se plaindre du fait que l'unique survivante ne saurait sûrement pas grand chose des expérimentation poursuivis en ce lieu.

Attendez. Unique survivante ?

Je lui passe ma main devant les yeux : rien. Je me place devant lui : nada.

…

Merde.

* * *

Voici le premier chapitre (bis) de Dakusei \o/ Un jour, promis, je corrigerais toute ces fautes. Un jour. :3


	2. Chapitre II

Disclaimer : Tout est à Square Enix. Sauf Datura et l'Autre bien entendue !

NOTE : -Internet nuis décidément beaucoup à ma productivité

-Si vous voulez vous plaindre ou me punir pour mon retard, prenez un ticket et faites la queue, comme tout le monde x')

Bref (ce mot est très présent dans mon vocabulaire, j'aime bréfer le monde ), bon chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

oOoOoOo

Mon nom est Datura. Datura Hope. J'ai dix-neuf ans.

J'ai jamais eu une vie normale, parce que je ne connais pas mes parents et que mon boulot, c'est de tuer des gens.

Mais à ce niveau là, je crois que je peux le dire : mon existence est en train de devenir totalement bordélique.

J'ai toujours eu un don pour m'attirer des emmerdes, mais comme il paraît que c'est génétique je m'en inquiétais pas vraiment. Cependant, à cet instant précis, je crois que je viens de battre un record !

Parce que je suis invisible, que mon double maléfique a pris ma place et que j'ai bien l'impression que l'unique personne à me voir, c'est un gothique qui s'ignore.

Comme si je n'avais pas assez d'emmerde comme ça. Sérieux.

Bon, ça m'fait les pieds, et il paraît que j'en ai besoins pour soigner mon égo surdimensionné.

A propos de pied ! Je parie que les baskets lui irait mieux, par rapport à ses vieilles chaussures pointus, au dépressif de service. C'est vrai, quoi, en plus ça serait tellement plus pratique !

Vincent Valentine avec un jogging et des baskets. Et une casquette à l'envers. Ou une chaîne bling-bling, pendant qu'on y ai.

...

Je crois que je viens de me fêler une côte en me retenant de rire. Cette vision est la seule chose qui pourrait me pousser à apprendre à dessiner. Enfin, maintenant que plus personne ne me vois, je devrais avoir le temps de me mettre à la peinture. Histoire d'imager un peu mes idées.

Ou alors, la retouche d'image. Je me souviens d'une cousine très douée là-dedans, si je la revois en vie je pourrais lui demander. A creuser.

Je dis en vie, parce que les gens de mon entourage on tendance à beaucoup disparaître en ce moment.

…...

...

...

Hm.

...

Fascinant.

...

Je disais que Vincent était vaguement mignon, tout à l'heure. Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur son physique : il devrait poser pour des magasines, ça doublerait les ventes.

Enfin, si je ne disserte pas sur ma condition d'esprit ectoplasmique, c'est pas pour me lancer dans le grand débat « Pourquoi le magnifique Vinny-Valentine est le mec le plus sexy de Gaia, vivants et morts réunis ». L'envie ne manque pas mais j'ai d'autre chose à faire, et c'est pas lui qui dira le contraire, même si je sent qu'il rêve de me coller une baffe pour que j'arrête d'arpenter sa chambre en long, en large et en travers. Quand je monologue mentalement, j'ai ce réflexe à la con de bouger n'importe où n'importe comment, c'est plus fort que moi. Et en mission c'est juste handicapant. Même quand je rencontre des gens difficile d'avoir l'air sérieuse quand on fait du yo-yo en réfléchissant. Mais ça m'occupe les mains et j'adore ça, une solution comme une autre en somme.

Je dessine, aussi. Mais je suis pas très douée. En fait, je gribouille quand je parle longtemps avec quelqu'un, au téléphone par exemple. Tant que j'ai un objet capable de remplir la fonction de crayon et une surface potentiellement exploitable, artistiquement parlant, ça passe. Il m'est déjà arrivée de me graver des conneries sur le bras avec un cutter par exemple. Ou de peindre une pomme sur mon mur.

J'crois que j'ai pas eu de vrais séquelles sur le bras, pour l'affaire du cutter. Ma colocataire avait une matéria soin, d'après mon souvenir. Bon, elle a pas pensée à me la donner sur le coup, mais au moins elle l'a fait. Donc, malgré son lag de réflexion, j'ai juste une vague cicatrices, hein.

Yep, c'est pas une fille banale. Sympa, mais pas banale. Un peu étrange, aussi. Pas très réactive. Ou juste un peu conne, j'ai un doute.

Ouais...vraiment une fille cool. Elle me manque. Beaucoup de gens me manquent, faut dire. Ma grand-mère. Mon chocobo. Heu...Moi même ? Mon corps, en tout cas. Je commencerais limite à avoir l'habitude, tient.

Si, je vous jure, à pars ça c'est charmant la vie de meurtrier !

…...

« On est où, en fait ?

-Sur le Shera. Le vaisseau de Cid.

-C'est qui Cid ?

-L'homme blond qui étais avec moi tout à l'heure.

-Ah...Et on va où ?

-A Midgar.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour divers raisons qui ne te regardent absolument pas.

-Tout me regarde.

-...

-...

-...

-...Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, dans le laboratoire ?

-On nous avait demandé d'y jeter un coup d'œil, histoire de voir si il y avait des documents important.

-Qui ça, « on » ?

-Un ami.

-Il s'appelle comment ?

-Reeve Tuesti.

-Le directeur de la W.R.O est ton ami ?

-Oui.

-La claaasse.

-Tu ne te tais jamais ?

-Jamais.

-Même pas quand tu travaille ?

-Jamais, je dis.

-J'espère pour tes employeurs que ce n'est pas handicapants.

-Plutôt, si, quand on dois...Heu...se concentrer.

-Si tu le dis.

-Et je le dis !

-...

-...

-...

-Non, pas encore ! J'me casse, hein, pas envie d'endurer ton silence jusqu'à la fin des temps, merci ! »

…...

Holly fucking shit.

…...

C'est pas passé loin. Au futur, il faut que j'évite le sujet au maximum, au moins pour le temps qu'il me reste. Dommage, j'aime bien raconter ma vie. Et j'ai pas le génie stratège de ma tante, donc si il décide de m'poser des questions à la con, je vais morfler. Prions pour que son tempérament frigide ne soit pas dû au peu de confiance qu'il a en moi. Minerva, Gaia, Bahamut, Jenova, sauvez mon âme de pauvre pécheresse qui s'assume. Pitié.

Le plus difficile, dans le milieu du meurtre, c'est bien de rester discret sur cette foutus activité terriblement marginal qu'est l'assassinat.

J'aime les pléonasme.

Bon, après un long moment à errer dans les couloirs interminables de ce foutus truc volant qui semble ne jamais finir, je sens la gravité se foutre de ma gueule façon ascenseur. On est donc en train de perdre de l'attitude. Ou d'atterrir, pour être exact.

Enfin, on a atterrit pas trop loin quoi. Parce que va te poser au milieu de ce labyrinthe, cette fourmilière humaine construite par Dédale en personne ! Au dessus de la taille « Bahamut », ça passe pas, désolé. Je crierais bien au racisme, mais je pense que c'est mieux ainsi.

…

Quoi que, j'dis « on », mais qui a dis que je vais descendre avec eux ? Personne, vu que je suis en ce moment face à l'une de ces fenêtres démoniaques, avec mon corps sur les bras -au sens propre. J'ai comme l'impression que je m'apprête à faire une grosse connerie.

C'est vrai que se laisser tomber à travers une épaisse surface de verre hors d'un aéronef volant à plus de six-cent mètres du sol en espérant survivre à une chute qui se finira inexorablement sur un sol plus dur que de l'acier, c'est pas très rassurant. Heureusement que je suis habituée !

Ou pas.

Je m'inquiète un peu pour ma forme physique. La puissance de l'Autre est loin de celle qu'elle avait à l'origine. Même si elle dort beaucoup, pour la restaurer, ça lui prendra au minimum un mois avant de redevenir la créature surpuissante digne d'un méchant de mauvais film qu'elle se doit d'être. Et si elle est trop faible, et bien...Mon enveloppe corporel va lamentablement se planter dans le sol dans un mélange de sang et de viande froide.

Sauf que j'en ai rien à foutre. Au mieux, j'aurais quelques séquelles. Au pire...Et bien au pire je serais sûrement plus là pour me plaindre.

On ne vous a jamais dis que j'étais un peu suicidaire sur les bords ? C'est bête.

Bref. Sautons.

OooOoOo

Oui, même dans sa tête Datura passe du coq à l'âne en quelque seconde. Elle divague beaucoup, mais ça ressemble tellement à mon bordel mental personnel que j'ose pas changer en fait, de peur de faire un mauvais truc ._.'

A la prochaine !


End file.
